


Slytherin's Songstress

by CultMother



Series: The Dark Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Tom Riddle, Battle of Hogwarts, Crying, Dark, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fucked Up, Gen, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Lemon, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Tom Riddle, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pain, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Post-Hogwarts, Running Away, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suffering, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: "Malfoy is somewhat of an influential name in the wizarding world. You think that the girls don't like him? He's rich, he'll clearly grow up to be somebody. He's a pureblood. Almost every girl in Slytherin damn well thinks she's in love with him. And the girls in Slytherin aren't the nicest. Not all of them are like that, but most of them will resort to unpleasant things to get their way."Neia Fide is new to Hogwarts. It's about a month into the semester when the famous singer is transferred to Hogwarts by the Agency. She's sorted into Slytherin, and that's when the crazy fun begins... but fun only lasts so long. How long until the rumors of Voldemort come to the surface? How is Neia connected to him? What are these memories she sees in her dreams? How much longer before the darkness that is Voldemort consumes her every thought and waking moment?Darkness has penetrated the fortified halls of Hogwarts, darkness that nobody could have ever even guessed existed. But this darkness has a choice. Two paths. Which path will it take...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw  
> Definitely the theme of this fanfiction.  
> Before you take a look at the tags, know that everything that you're thinking right now is not what it is. Trust, the plot will blow your mind. Somewhat. Maybe not. Who knows, maybe you're a genius at guessing complicated things that are so ornately basic that they're known as complicated. Gosh I feel like I've made a gem  
> Trigger warning; um, well  
> nothing is going to be okay  
> maybe some torture  
> heavy mental abuse  
> relationship will not be okay  
> like, ridiculous amount of abuse.  
> Bad relationship.  
> Baaaad.  
> All the 'buse will mostly be suffered by the MC. God, I feel so sad for what she's gonna go through. -cries-

Neia was not your average witch. Then again, that was a completely cliche line that sounded a lot cooler in her head. Also, I am Neia.

Yeah, that was a little cliche. Sorry.

I guess narration is cool and all.

Anyways, I go to a completely normal school and live in a proper neighbourhood. I am fourteen years old and let's skip to the good part, am I right? I was picked up by a magical song agency. They told me my voice can be turned to be used for good, or evil. Either way, to them, it was gold. My voice had a unique magical power depending on the pitch. It had something to do with my parents. Regardless, though, they picked me up and monetized the hell out of me for the 'good of the world'. 

I don't want to talk about that, sorry. The parent thing. The monetizing thing too, thanks. 

Anyways, how did I find myself standing on a train platform in England at four-o-clock in the afternoon in quite fashionable clothes, striking a sophisticated pose with one hand on my hip and the other resting at my side, my chic sunglasses resting on the bridge of my nose? Looking absolutely fabulous? 

Because of Hogwarts.

My life was perfectly fine and great. But then, they said I needed to find a way to stabilize my magical voice. So there I was, holding a beautiful, sleek black cat named Euphoria and having a suitcase with a robe and a few outfits that had been put together for publicity reasons. Of course, the looking absolutely fabulous part was my darling wardrobe and makeup artists and simply my natural charm. Enough about my charm, though. 

The station had been completely cleared out.

My people made sure of that, as I didn't just sing for the magical world, but the muggle one, too. I was well-known enough to turn heads or get a swarm of people jumping to greet me.

I stared at the platform numbers. What the hell was this? 9 3/4 quarters? I knew that I'd have to run right into that wall. Wasn't looking forward to that. What if it hurt?

Ah, well. What would be better? This, or the streets? Honestly, if I knew what was waiting for me at that school, I'd rather had, instead, braved Voldemort, or Snape's potions class naked, or ran through Hogwarts yelling 'Hogwarts is hogwash!' at the top of my lungs.

Unfortunately for me, #2 was happening whether or not I liked it. Still, ANYTHING else would be better than 'the' Draco Malfoy, that damn hypocritical, my-ass-gets-wiped-by-servants, stick-up-the-ass PRICK! If I had wrung his neck when I got the chance, I wouldn't have having these problems at the moment!

Anyways, back to me wooshing through the magic portal. My life was just fine before Hogwarts and I wouldn't expect it to be any less fine during Hogwarts. I would just be surrounded by more magical people, and less muggles.

I strode through the passage with my cart in my hands, and the train let out its call. Oooh, a nice big train with nobody else in it, all for me? That was perfect. No, it really was. I disliked people. I hated them.

I had to deal with them every-freaking-day. I don't want that. I never wanted that. But, lest I have lack of food, I would die, so my driving reason was mostly food. Fuck dying. I don't want to die.

Anyways, loading my stuff onto the train was simple and easy. I chose a wide train car, one that seemed comfortable and nice. The ride would be at least three hours and I'd be introduced during the dinner, sorted into my house with something called the sorting hat.

The train came to life, grinding forwards against the tracks. I rested my head on the window, staring as the brick morphed into city, and city morphed into trees, and trees became wide open plains. The sun in the sky became the sunset nearing the rolling hills, and finally, a slightly-starry sky. The train groaned to a stop, and I was greeted by a cat.

I stared at it, the brown fur rustling on its back. Euphoria rustled up, tensing and yowling at the cat that had appeared in the hallway.

Then, the cat became a human.

"My, my. I assume that you are miss Fide? Neia Fide, am I correct? I am Professor McGonagall. I apologize for the clear parade that you shall be having this evening, but you are certainly a most impressive student to have here. And might I add that I'm a fan of your music, especially the wonderful Evening Star?"

I internally groaned. I didn't want to be treated any differently than the others. In fact, I didn't want to be noticed at all! Evening Star? Really? That was a love song. There is NO love in my life, since I don't have time for it. My publishers really envied those with exciting, drama-filled lives. 'Bad publicity is good publicity' as they all say.

Anyways, I didn't want to deal with this. I really didn't. What's the point of going to another school? I sure didn't know, but when your publisher says jump, you jump and do a twirl.

I stood from the train seat, my face entirely blank. The last thing I needed was a teacher finding out how much I really disliked them. Although, the cat thing was kinda cool. I just couldn't adjust to something like this, in the middle of the semester. Okay, so it wasn't the middle, maybe a month after school started, but it was still pretty damn close to it in my mind.

It was a hassle, and all the people I knew were just distant memories now. Sure, they cried, but when I didn't I thought they'd get it. I told them I was going to an old-fashioned school with no electronics, but I was taking a laptop and some wifi.

I just had to hide it under clothes... or perhaps, in a nice big robe required to be worn at Hogwarts that nobody would look at too closely. Mrs. McGonagall gestured to the door. I meekly followed her, not wanting to become someone that she saw as a problem child. The last thing I needed was to be red-carded by the teachers here.

As we walked through the train cars, I spoke up. I wanted to at least have an anchor, someone I knew here. Where best to start other than a teacher? "Excuse me?"

She stopped and turned to me, her full attention directed towards me. "Yes, Miss Fide?"

She was quite the brisk woman, her gaudy attire matching her alert personality. Even her stride was filled with grace and confidence.

"I'd like to at least know that I'll be able to fit in." I murmured, looking away from her. Looking in people's eyes scared me. After all, if you did, you could really get to know them. And that's when they become an issue to me.

"It's not that far into the semester, but I'd say that you'd fit in quite well. You're quite popular among several hundred of the students. They'd trip over their robes for an autograph."

An autograph. Not for me, not for who I am. Simply because I'm famous and I sing music that I don't even like.

I smiled anyways, playing into it. I didn't really care. Didn't know why I asked in the first place. Hogwarts wouldn't make any impact and my life and neither would the people in it. I was stupid to even think of asking the question.

McGonagall led me down a nice, long dirt path from the train station, to a lake. A single boat sat in the water, rocking calmly. I stared at it in disbelief, my glance racing to the professor. She raised an eyebrow, giving a pointed glare that signaled I'd need to get into the boat if I wanted to get to the-

Holy. Shit.

There was a massive castle on the horizon, quite a bit away from the shore. The halls must be lengthily. I stepped into the boat in a daze. I had never been this close to nature before, as I had always lived in the city. The water was murky, yet I felt it was much cleaner than the water at the beach. I dipped the tips of my fingers into it, holding steady. McGonagall said nothing, but I could tell she was staring at me.

A small note left my mouth, as I sung in a low tone. "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."

The waves began to rock, harder, ever so gently. The paddles rowed a little more energetically.

"So this is what it's like to be within range of your magic." She assessed me quietly. "It has a very calming effect; yes, I think we can work with this. Unfortunately, I doubt it would be my own job to help you with your voice. In fact, perhaps Dumbledore may be the one to work with you."

I said nothing, simply continuing to swirl my hand in the water until the boat bumped into the dock on the other side of the lake.

McGonagall stepped off the boat first, offering a dainty hand to me. I took it, and was surprised, because she was far stronger than what I assumed from the first glance.

Staring down at me, Hogwarts towered above. I slightly paled, shivering. It was kind of menacing; I felt the adrenaline racing through my heart, as if I was on stage for a tour.

The nervousness was cancelled out by the pure energy in my veins.

McGonagall led me up an ornate staircase until we reached massive double doors. She turned to me, her face strict. However, she gave me a coy smile before turning to the double doors. "Please, await further instructions before entering the hall."

She opened one of the doors slightly, and disappeared behind it.

I crept to it, opening it even less than she did. I saw only one table, but heads turned as McGonagall strode towards what seemed to be the other end of the room. She turned to a bearded man, whose beard was impressively long, and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

He stood, and the doors flew open. I could see everything; all heads turned to me.

"We have a very important guest today. In fact, she is not just a guest, nor is she temporary; she is the new transfer student that all of you have been so eagerly talking about." Hushed whispers filled the room; my feet were glued to the floor and yet hundreds of eyes were on me. He waved me forwards. "Come forth, child."

I took a step and shuddered. Eyes watched me.

You could tell a lot about a person just from looking in their eyes.

One set of eyes stood out above the rest, on the table to the far left side. He was surrounded by two guys and a gaggle of girls who fawned over him. Despite not wanting to look into them, I found myself stopping to stare straight at him.

I was distracted. His hair was platinum blonde, almost looking white. His eyes were blue.

So very blue.

They hid secrets. A darkness that nobody could find, let alone understand, from a first glance. Nobody except those close to him, and from what I could see, the people around him weren't too important. He brushed them all off.

I shuddered. I said that I wouldn't have looked into another person's eyes, but it was almost impossible. However, I had literally walked into this one. Why would I have just looked into that guy's eyes like that? I had been careless.

I stiffened, putting on my stage face. Everyone had been confused as to why I stopped, but they recognized me. Some people's faces lit up, while others were simply surprised.

I wonder if the boy with the blue eyes recognized me.

No, I shouldn't think about him. He would be an idiot like the rest, no matter how his eyes pierced me, making me want to look at him once more, attracting me to him as if he had no flaws.

I walked to where Dumbledore had a single chair in the middle of the risen stage where the teachers sat.

"I'd like you all to give a very warm welcome to Neia Fide. She will be attending Hogwarts from today on; and to the lucky house, the sorting hat will put her." People began to whisper excitedly among themselves; to have a singing sensation, a famous person among magic and muggles in their house? It would make a legend!

Dumbledore held a hat which seemed wrinkled and old; if I had to describe it visually, I'd say it was musty. I sat pretty as he placed it on my head.

To my surprise, the hat began to speak, its voice booming through the quiet hall; it was quiet enough to drop a pin and anyone could hear it.

"Interesting, interesting. Your mind is something I have rarely seen in the past few generations; you have the cunning of a snake. 'Never look into someone's eyes', she thinks. 'If you never do that, then perhaps, just maybe, they'll never end up like your mommy and dad-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, covering my ears. "Don't you know how personal that information is?! Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Mommy and Daddy never loved you, did they? No, not when your voice spiraled out of control. Not when they learned by your fifth birthday, hmm? So many bodies. An unstable, uncontrollable magical ability that nobody wanted."

"Can you just stop already?! I don't need you! I don't need this! I don't want this!" I dropped to the floor, writhing on the ground.

"You can be great. You can become strong. You can make your mommy and daddy proud, can't you?"

My sobs filled the empty noise of the hall, and everyone looked astounded.

The hat then said, in a different voice that made me realize that it was speaking in my head and mine alone. I sat up. "This one belongs to Slytherin, and Slytherin alone! No other house, would help her atone! For pure and true, this child is cunning through and through. Her spirit is that of a snake's, and in her wake, many shall quake!"

It was over.

The sorting hat fell silent.

For some reason, as the hat had recalled the memories I had buried so deeply inside me, and made them vivid and almost as if I had been reliving them entirely.

I staggered to my feet, looking a little frantic, but regained control of my senses entirely. I straightened my clothing, which was simply a plaid red skirt and white blouse.

I then turned to Dumbledore and gave him a nice, big, fake smile, but that didn't wash the concern out of his eyes. Of course I would have freaked out and had an outburst. The hat talked about sensitive topics for me.

Topics that didn't need to ever be dug up out of the hole I buried them in.

If corpses don't need to be dug up, then neither do memories.

"Miss Fide, please sit down at the Slytherin table. There are plenty of pupils there that would be more than happy to make your acquaintance."

I did as I was told, like the pretty mock-puppet I was.

Just like at the agency, here, if I smiled and did as I was told, there would be no problems.


	2. Slytherin, Muggle or Pureblood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neia gets her warm welcome to Hogwarts.

As I walked towards the table, everyone resumed eating and talking loudly, including the teacher. Well, hushed whispers. It seemed like everyone had something to say about my attendance to Hogwarts.

As I stood at the front of the table, several people stood, offering their seats to me. I picked a seat next to two people; a boy, and a girl. People scooched across the bench to hear what I had to say, or what they'd ask. Others from across the table leaned in to listen.

"Hello." I murmured.

"Hi! I'm Evelyn! It's so nice to meet you!" She held out her hand, and, familiar with formal movement, I shook it. She seemed a little too smiley; I avoided looking in her eyes, but I could tell by her personality that she had almost as much secrets as-

I didn't want to think about blue-eyes. I looked in his eyes with no reasoning for doing so, but with a house this big, I doubted I'd ever see him again.

The boy beside me raised his eyebrows while poking at what seemed to be some kind of meatloaf. "Arus. Arus Fawley." He had eyes that reminded me of the color of rust, but it was blue with flecks of reddish brown and a circle of gold. I didn't look directly into them, instead focusing on his nose, as I did with everyone. His hair was a lovely shade of obsidian, as well. It complimented his Asian features.

The girl had long blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She stared at me, and I felt slightly creeped out. I leaned away, but kept my distance from Arus. Arus reached out, and grabbed a bun, placing it on my plate.

"What's this?"

"Eat it. It's good."

I raised the bread to my lips and took a small bite, taking in the taste. It seemed to be a bun filled with cream. It was an exotic pastry I hadn't heard of before.

That was when someone sat between me and Arus.

I turned to glare at the person, biting my lip with absolute annoyance.

It was blue-eyes.

And I was looking right into them. I cursed my idiocy.

"Hi. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Most call me Malfoy, though. Couldn't help but notice your little outburst back on that stage. What's your damage?" He offered his hand to me. I ignored it.

Whelp, wasn't even the littlest bit sensitive.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me rephrase this. Muggle or Pureblood?"

"I... don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't, okay?"

More than half of the girls near me, except for Evelyn, glared at me. They weren't too happy about me talking to Draco, let alone mouthing off to him. Some grit their teeth. Draco noticed this, and gave a coy smile. "It's alright. Innocent until proven guilty, am I right? She may just be a little difficult in the beginning."

Now it was my turn to grit my teeth. Then again, to him, I may seem a little difficult. I wasn't the friendliest. I turned to him, giving the nicest smile I could manage without looking annoyed or pissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know my parents. All I got was a letter from Hogwarts after being raised by Purebloods into the industry of magical music." Little lies. Little. They didn't matter. This guy wouldn't be bothering me again if he found me boring.

"That's more like it. See? Not so bad when you start co-operating, now, are you?" Co-operating? So maybe he was being somewhat of a dick. "So what's your name?" His hand was still held out, so I figured I'd play meek and be as uninteresting as possible. I took it, firmly gripping his palm. I shook, and he smiled at me once more. This guy did a lot of smiling.

Some girls continued to glare, but they didn't speak about or to me. There were no indirect shots taken. It seems like if they wanted talking about me, they couldn't do so in front of Draco.

I stared at the food, wondering if I should eat or not. "'Neia. Neia Fide." 

"Alright, well, that's quite obvious. I've listened to a few of your tracks." Great. Another fan. Just what I needed. "I think that they're shit."

Or maybe... not a fan?

"Really?" Crap, I sounded a little too excited there. "I mean, probably better than what you can do."

"Definitely, but I think a pig could sing better."

We both chuckled. Hey, his sense of humor wasn't too bad. In fact, it was quite refreshing. I'd never talked like this with another person, but I felt relaxed. I almost forgot the world existed.

I forgot that he had been insulting me, as well.

People began to slowly file out of the dining hall, picking themselves up and leaving as they finished their food. Arus and Evelyn had finished up; it seemed like they didn't know each other too well, but were sticking to one another awkwardly.

"Hi." I murmured to them. Draco raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Really? Why waste your time on these guys?' Sure, he had a king complex, but he was funny and interesting.

Arus turned to me, an annoyed look on his face. "Finally paying attention to us, huh? What do you want?"

I get why he was annoyed. Sure, I paid more attention to Draco than the both of them put together, but it's not like I ignored them. Evelyn, however, bounced right in front of me.

"I'll guess what she wants! She most certainly needs to figure out everything about her dorms and her classes and where she sleeps!" She was peppy. Bouncy. No doubt her life had been shittier than mine.

She was right, though. I needed to know all of that and more. I needed to figure out enough to not only know my way around the school-grounds but learn what pissed the teachers off and what didn't.

Skipping class wouldn't be the best way to start the semester. Especially with teachers as old-fashioned as these. Not a single person had a phone or a gameboy or pretty much anything else out.

They were all talking to one another as if they cared about each other.

Malfoy remained silent {thankfully} because he didn't care for them too much. He gave me a strange look as he walked past me, where his two male friends were beckoning. He turned to me. "Sorry, I have to go. Crabbe and Goyle need me."

As Draco walked out of the hall, Crabbe and Goyle followed. What I didn't see was the conversation that ensued about me.

"You don't normally approach girls, Draco! Girls approach you!" Crabbe seemed more excited than a girl would be to have Draco approach them.

"Exactly."

Doyle smiled. "So, whaddya think about her?"

"She's interesting. Perhaps I'll continue speaking to her. Only time will tell."

Meanwhile, I was talking to Arus and Evelyn. Arus grimaced. "Don't get too comfy with Malfoy. If you're not a part of his clique, you're either being a slave or being bullied. Don't think for a second that you're gonna be 'popular,' especially because you talked to him."

"So?" I muttered, glaring at Arus.

"So, you're a girl."

"Your point?"

"Malfoy is somewhat of an influential name in the wizarding world. You think that the girls don't like him? He's rich, he'll clearly grow up to be somebody. He's a pureblood. Almost every girl in Slytherin damn well thinks she's in love with him. And the girls in Slytherin aren't the nicest. Not all of them are like that, but most of them will resort to unpleasant things to get their way."

"You're kind of a jerk."

"I'm only a jerk because I tell people what they need to hear, not what they want to hear." He gestured to the wide-open door from the dining hall, and I stepped out. "Besides, I'm looking to become not just a prefect, but a Head Boy. That gives me great cause to be helping you at the moment, even though a prefect should be, although I begged to be the one to show you around."

I paused, slightly confused. I had no idea what prefects or head boys were. I'd google it or something, as google most likely had the answers. Evelyn bounced around, staring at statues and banners as we walked endlessly past them. She stared at me with her brown eyes.

"So, y'like Quiddich? There's a match coming up. Gryffindors versus Slytherins. Yah, yah. We have a rivalry with Gryffindor. It's supposed to be the 'house of the heroes' or whatever. Ravenclaw is okay, but Hufflepuff is meh. All houses have their perks, I guess, but it matters who you are on the inside, really. Your house reflects who you are." She was unblinking. She seemed completely calm despite her unhappy tone. Something told me she really didn't like Hufflepuff, but she was being mild about it for my sake. It seemed Gryffindor would be the more hated house on average by Slytherins, but then again, Evelyn really didn't seem to be your everyday neighbour nor witch. She was unique in a way I couldn't explain or see, but I knew it was there.

Of course I liked Quiddich.

I sang at one of the more famous games. Publicity, always for the fans.

I followed Arus and Evelyn down the hall. Really, I may fit in here. Arus was a jerk, but he was absolutely honest and wouldn't bullshit you if you asked him something. You just needed to be prepared for the answer he gave you, since he didn't cut corners and he took no prisoners.

Evelyn was a little more air-headed, dancing and looking at statues. She was an artsy type of girl. She got detention a lot, so she painted during it if there was nothing else to do. Snape didn't really care all that much as long as she did whatever chore she was given, and Finch could care less since she cleaned up after herself and more. She was a bit of a teacher's pet, and somewhat bullied, so they gave her detention as a sort of mercy. She didn't mind cleaning and she didn't mind painting, so what better than an after-school session that was sorely needed by both teacher, who didn't need to watch her unless there were problem children in the room, and student, whom needed a place of safety and relaxation?

I knew a lot more about Evelyn because she was open about herself, but Arus was absolutely stone-cold. He was as easy to talk to as a brick wall. Evelyn reassured me that I'd get to know him soon, as long as I kept pushing and ignored his inability to talk to people. Apparently he was just extremely shy and hid behind a facade of being strong, when in reality, he was nothing more than a softie.

I realized that I had a lot of time to get to know everyone, including Draco Malfoy.

Blue-eyes was interesting to me.

Much to my bad luck, I would see him tomorrow in potions class.

Along with a spell that turned him into a toad, from something I made.

It's not my fault; I just didn't know how to make a potion yet. I barely knew how to control my magic.

But, would Draco see it that way?

Hint; he didn't.

Surprise.


	3. Turning Malfoy into a Toad {Complete accident, I swear.}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Neia manages to screw-up big time.

I sighed, poking at my breakfast. Whatever enthused me to agree to coming to this place had worn off and I just felt home sick. I'd stay for now, but if it got too boring, then I'd leave.

I had yet to unpack my things and Euphoria had been taken by Snape for a bit so I could get my bearings without having the need to care for a cat at the same time.

Snape was quite... anti-social, if I could word it that way. He seemed to be annoyed with my results of becoming part of Slytherin. I was honestly hoping for anyone but McGonagall, although she was quite kind. I just didn't want a teacher that was a fan and would let me get away with things because of it. It had been that way since I was twelve. 

After two years, you get sick of always being said 'yes' to. You want someone who says 'no' sometimes, too. Maybe I could find this at Hogwarts, but I doubted it.

Draco was interesting enough. I looked slightly forward to seeing him again. Him being cynical made me laugh. He was rude, but he was people-smart. Rarely did I meet an individual who couldn't be manipulated. Draco was like a budding flower; he was almost there to being someone who could change the course of the world, but if he was a little more sharp-tongued and quick-witted then he might as well become a politician. I kind of expected it from him, that he'd someday grow up to be some fool in a suit.

I never, even for a second, thought that he would become a meek, silent, mature man. Always thought he would be kind of brash, really. But that comes later in the story.

Currently, I was walking towards Potions class with two acquaintances that were so far, quite familiar to me. I wouldn't call them friends, because, well, I had none. I didn't want to acknowledge that I would make one, either, because I'm the type of person who doesn't need people. I don't need them and I don't need friends. Definitely not.

Evelyn was bouncing as usual, greeting everyone that she met with a cheerful hello. As if she meant it. From what I could tell, she hid dark secrets beyond mine.

Dark secrets were something we had in common.

Arus was simply walking in the halls. Something had changed since last night; apparently, Arus had changed his hair color to an icy white overnight, with a spell that made the teachers look at him in disdain. He had basically cursed himself into changing his hair. It was even permanent, so at least you knew he had extreme dedication.

Draco Malfoy and a gaggle of girls were ahead. Crabbe and Doyle, his ever-loyal mentally slow followers [as learned from Arus] flanked him. The girls seemed to surround all three, but Draco was clearly the center of attention, a shining pillar in the middle of a lake of mud.

Ugh, now I was putting him on a pedestal. I disgusted myself. I was walking pretty fast in the first place to the point of Arus and Evelyn needing to jog to catch up. Must be hard with those heavy robes; I was wearing something quite different. It was of the Witchie fashion line. My publisher would wire the money to my account if I decided to advertise the fashion brand by wearing their clothing at hogwarts. It was a midnight black short dress that seemed to shimmer continuously. It exposed my collarbone, as there was no sleeves except for the bell sleeves on the sides.

The stockings were laced with spider silk, giving them extra authenticity. The heels were DeGangre, a hard woman who spoiled me rotten.

Daia DeGangre was my rich aunt, of a sort. She sponsored me and looked out for me. She was also one of the most famous witches out there, having been a dragon tamer. She settled down and started making clothing to pass the time. We had gone to many quidditch matches together.

We bonded over the fact that our families were dead. As morbid as that sounds, she was the only person I fully trusted. She knew every inch of my pain, and was my Achilles heel. She had requested that I branch out and make friends at Hogwarts, but Daia had been a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff like her, but I realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Slytherin seemed more... me. I didn't doubt the sorting hat at all.

As I walked into the potions classroom, Snape stared at me with dissapointment. Something told me he'd be a pain in my ass.

I went to sit down with Arus, but the man spoke up. "You are Neia Fide, correct? I insist that you sit with my best student, Draco Malfoy. He can show you... the ropes. Teach you the rules." He looked down at my outfit in disdain. Hey, I provide for myself, guy! I do what needs to be done in order to eat my next damn meal, so don't look at me like that!

As if he didn't remember me. I wanted to sit with Arus because he was helpful and I did care for my schooling more than fans thought. With an annoyed sigh, I plopped down beside Draco.

"Not happy to see me, are you, Fide?" He smirked, giving me a charming smile. I could feel the hate of the girls who envied me; in their gazes there was also respect and awe. Some of them had to be my fans, whilst others just knew of my voice.

"It's nothing personal; I just want a good mark."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me in disdain. "I'm a straight A student."

"Well, of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, Draco." I slammed my head down on the desk, rather noisily, if I might add. This caused Snape to be at my side in less time it would take for me to open my textbook.

"Miss Fide, if you cannot participate in my class then I suggest that you leave and come back later for a detention." What a god damn asshole. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I guess that wouldn't earn me any points with him. "Five points from Slytherin."

Everyone groaned, and now the guys were glaring at me, too. What had I done? Did he read my mind or something? What was this about points?

"Nice first day, Fide." Draco laughed so hard that his entire being shook.

"Thanks." I muttered, pretty pissed off. Nobody told me about any points. I shot a pointed glance toward Arus, and he gave an apologetic look in return.

"Today, we will be looking at the Tremble Potion. The potion is said to give you a slight minute of terror; you will be making a tremble potion for the person next to you, who will be your partner. This is a separate project, so no mistakes. This means you, Kayla." Snape barked, turning eyes to a blonde-haired girl. She turned bright red, and squeaked as she ducked underneath her desk. I felt sorry for her. Wouldn't have if I knew she was a bitch later on. You could say she was... Draco's biggest fan. Kayla Abernathy, the witch who was a bitch. Ha.

Draco began to work with several of his ingredients. I had no idea what I was doing, other than the fact that what was in front of me was a pestle and motar, complete with a fuckload of herbs I never knew existed.

Draco opened his textbook to page 42.

So did I.

He read the entire page. So did I. There were barely any pictures depicting what herbs you were supposed to use, and Draco was blending them together at lightning speed. So I, having no idea what to do, stuffed all of the herbs in front of me into the bowl and started smashing them together roughly. By the time I was done, I had a thick, choppy blend of herbs that were a little too big to be called small pieces stuck in a bowl. Draco's had been mixed into a thick paste which seemed to be fluid enough. He dumped it into the burning cauldron, mixing slowly with a wooden spoon. He still had a few herbs left over; maybe I had used too much, but it wasn't like it would affect mine in any way.

I followed suit, dumping my herbs into the pot and grabbing a giant metal ladle, which was the closest thing to me. I stirred it as if the end of the world depended on it.

"Alright. Time is up; present your potions to your partners." Snape was currently at the back of the class, keeping an eye on Kayla.

Draco turned to me, a smirk on his face. He looked confident. I feigned it. "I'll try yours if you try mine." Kids were hiding under their desks, paranoid. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, we take it in turns. No harm, no foul. I'll help you out."

"This really is my first day. Can we pretend I took it?"

Draco almost burst out into laughter. "Yes, I'll give you that much. However, Snape is going to want to see me drink it. He's looking this way now."

Draco filled a cup with the murky substance I had created, and staring at it with distaste, he shrugged and gulped it down. Instantly, he began to sputter and cough. "It shouldn't be so bitter! There were no bitter-tasting herbs in this concoction. What did you put in it?"

"Just the stuff on the table."

He stared at me.

"You do know that today was a test, right? There were a bunch of herbs you weren't supposed to use." Oh, dear. A wart popped up on Draco's face, and I stared at it, bewildered.

"What?" He asked, as his eyes turned to spotty slits.

"Nothing." I replied, hoping this was a side effect. I glanced at Asus and Evelyn, and they looked pretty panicked.

And then, he looked at his webbed hands. He stood, his chair crashing to the floor. "What the bloody hell did you do to me, Fide?!"

And with a pop,

I had turned Draco Malfoy into a toad.


	4. Malfoy's Diabolical Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things spiral even more downwards.
> 
> Fancy detention, Miss Fide?

"Did it ever occur to you, miss Fide, to ask myself or Mr. Malfoy for help if you did not know what to do?" Snape muttered outside of the infirmary as I bowed my head in an apologetic stance. We were traversing back to the classroom.

"No. No, it did not." I murmured, my face long. I had done something truly despicable, and my tendency to ignore asking for help did not exactly help me in this situation. I knew that I had copied Draco's movements, but perhaps just his movements weren't enough.

"The potion you were making was meant to be extremely complex in such a way as that even the spoon you stirred it with could have affected it. You, miss Fide, used a metal ladle, whilst Mr. Malfoy used a wooden spoon. You used an extra bit of Lockwood, while Malfoy only used three tablespoons."

My face burned a bright red as Draco's friends glared at me, while my acquaintances shook their heads.

"Please, Professor Snape. It's not Neia's fault; she had not an idea what to do, and it was her first day in class in the middle of the semester! It was not her job to learn all of what we have in a month in a day!" Evelyn stood between Snape and I, and I stared at her in disbelief. Why would she protect her?   
It didn't make sense.

Arus stepped up. "As a professor, you should have privately schooled her on the basics, especially with her circumstances. Perhaps then, she would even have a chance of passing the test and making the correct potion. We may chalk this up to a simple mistake on your part, sir." 

Snape paled, and everyone else in the room was gaping at Arus. Arus seemed confident, as if he hadn't realized he'd just mouthed off to a professor. 

"Five points from Slytherin and a three-week detention for all of you!" Snape snapped, turning on his heel. "Parkinson," He barked at Pansy, "Make sure that Draco is well-tended to. And Neia? Your additional punishment shall be brought to you at dinner tonight. Unfortunately, you shall be spending your dinner in the dungeons with Arus, Evelyn, and I. No dinner for the lot of you tonight."

Evelyn and I expressed remorse, but Arus did not. He shook his head. "That's quite the punishment that you have given us, Severus. You sure that it's necessary?" Snape turned white. Everyone was on edge; it was disrespectful to refer to a professor as their first name, after all.

"Arus, a month of detention for you."

"Wait!" I stepped in front of Arus, crossing my arms. "I am at fault here. As a new student, I should have asked someone for help. Please do not punish Arus or Evelyn for my wrongdoing; Arus was simply fulfilling his role as an aspiring prefect."

Snape seemed to look at me in disdain, his eyes snapping to the other students. "Alright, miss Fide, then I assume you will take two months detention in place of both Arus and Evelyn?" 

I nodded, looking down at the ground. Arus touched my arm and shook his head, but I pulled away. It's weird how you make friends when you sacrifice all of your free time for the sake of their freedom. 

"I will see you at 8:00 tonight, Miss Fide." With that, Snape turned on his heel and entered the back room of his classroom. This was when Malfoy turned to me, and I'd regret the next two months of detention for the rest of my school year.

"I'll see you in the detention room, Fide! I'll make your life hell for this!" What did he mean, in the detention room? He didn't have a detention. I'd come to realize that Snape didn't see me as a worthy advocate to watch for two months tonight, and that he'd leave that to another student who was looking to volunteer for tasks that would help achieve the prefect status... and that student was Draco Malfoy. 

Not that I knew that at the current moment, though. 

~

"Hello?" I asked, slipping through the door to the potions classroom as I had been instructed on the slip of paper that Snape had given to me as I left his classroom. I moved my eyes around the room, but there wasn't a sign of Snape... only a blonde, righteous, arrogant, stupid, annoying, loser of a boy sitting on Snape's desk with a smirk on his face. 

"Hello, Fide." 

"Draco." I nodded to him and sat down, putting my books on the desk. I hadn't dabbled in the homework, as I knew I'd be having detention to do so, since detention was finished in three hours. 

He walked up to my desk and pushed the books to the floor with his arm. I jumped, staring at him, dumbfounded. He slammed down a couple of identical books stuffed with paperwork. "Now, you're going to do my homework."

"I have my own to do. Where the hell is Snape?!" I stood, and Draco pointed his wand at my neck. I raised my chin a little, glaring at him.

"Snape is busy in the dining hall. I'm in charge right now; in fact, I volunteered. Professor Snape said I was allowed to use magic to get you to do what I want if necessary, so I suggest you listen." I lowered to my seat, and Draco pressed his wand to my arm. "You're gonna start with my potions homework." 

"You freaking... little... ugh!" I glared at him, my hatred radiating off of me in droves. Still, he pressed his wand harder against my arm, which I winced at. It would definitely leave a bruise. Great. I took my quill into the hand Draco wasn't holding hostage and opened his book to page thirty-two. Since I had no previous experience with potions, I found it slightly difficult to understand. Still, the scritching of the quill presumed on paper. I was doing it as best as I possibly could. 

After thirty minutes of this, a knock resounded on the door. "Coming!" Draco said, cheerfully. That bastard. He swung the door open and was met by a house elf. I only knew what they were because the magical musical industry employed the use of them quite frequently, especially backstage before a concert.

"Sir, here is your dinner. Professor Snape requested that I bring it to you." The house elf bowed his head; this must be one of the castle's house elves. My stomach growled; I remembered that Snape had forbidden me from eating tonight. I'd let out an exasperated sigh as Draco took the silver tray the food was on and slammed the door in the house elf's face without so much as a 'thank you'. 

"Those little shits are so annoying. They shouldn't fucking talk, they should only do. Bring me my damn dinner without me having to get up, am I right?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I shied away, earning a grimace and a glare from the esteemed Draco Malfoy. "Don't try to act like you're above me. Any of the girls in Slytherin would give their lives to be in the same room during supper for two months!" He yelled, his voice reaching a higher pitch as he slammed his hands down on the table I was at. I was startled. Did he really think that highly of himself? He was a lot more annoying than first impressions could ever suffice for. God, I was starting to wish I had known what a dick he was. 

"You should say thank you, politely, when a house-elf hands you anything. For a concert, my makeup is done by a lovely house-elf named Hilda. My needs are fulfilled by another house-elf, Marion, before the show starts. Both are intelligent, have minds of their own. We participate in idle chatter. You may not realise it, but only the biggest, most racist, bigots can treat a house elf that way." 

With my retort, his face grew red, all the way to the tips of his ears. "You little fucking... how dare you call me a bigot?!" He raised his hand, and with a resounding smack, Draco Malfoy had slapped me. Hard.

I stood, shocked. He seemed a little shocked at what he'd done, himself, but my anger was too great to be ignored. I shoved his homework off the desk, to which he only staggered backwards, and picked my own books off the floor. "Fuck you, bigot." I then sung a tune, somewhat like a rap, and put all of the magical power I had into it. "Draco Malfoy, he ain't no gentleman, his bigotry is genuine. That little blond fuck is one stupid schmuck." My sweet serenade formed from words and lyrics to a physical force. He slammed against the wall, and my anger reverberated through his body.

I turned back, and strided out of the classroom. Fuck detention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least you've been given a choice, Fide.  
> What you've done is condemning.

"Neia Fide. You used your voice on another student despite knowing that it has, previously... hurt people beyond repair." Dumbledore was referring to all the people I'd killed through my voice. Doesn't he know that I've had to bear all of the weight on what I did to those people at the concert a year ago?! "How do you intend to gain Mr. Malfoy's forgiveness?"

I lost control. Twice. That was all. First time I was picked up by the Child Services for Magical Families. That was years ago. I glared at him in disdain as a good few teachers and Draco stood, surrounding me in judgement, with those god damned eyes. Draco seemed to glower at me himself, his hatred seeping from his very core. I could easily attempt to sway them with my voice but I doubt that it would do anything to a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore. Even McGonagall looked at me with shame in her eyes. "Well, if he wants to feel forgiveness, I can make him forget with a song. Or, maybe apologize for his wrongs in the end."

"I didn't do anything. This... this...monster screamed at me like a banshee! Is that what she is? Sir, if you're letting banshees into the school then you must allow me to notify my father!" He gestured at me angrily and Dumbledore sighed.

"I will transfer over all decision making to Severus Snape. He will decide what is to happen to Neia Fide." Snape stood, his features as grisly and hate-filled as usual, perhaps not as hate-filled as if he were to be dealing with a troublesome student but certainly an annoyance.

"Mrs Fide, you have done something grave and as such you are to be disciplined with grave consequences. However, I will allow you a choice. You can either subject yourself to the Binding curse with Mr. Malfoy,-"

"What?" Malfoy glanced curiously towards Snape, whom continued despite the annoying interruption.

"Or you can subject yourself to a permanent Mute curse." They wanted to take away my voice, forever!? That was clearly what that entailed! I wanted to frigging show them all what my voice could do. It would be a good idea. It would show them. I'm better than them. But I snapped out of this mindset, confused. This wasn't usually my train of thought. It was... strange. Not like me. "In case you do not know what a Binding Curse is, it follows as this; You cannot move past forty feet away from Mr. Malfoy, otherwise you'll be pulled back to his side. If we were to enact this particular curse, it would most likely strengthen your bonds. You would be forced into this contract for only a year; this includes vacations. You go where Malfoy goes as he will be the anchor you are bound to. Also, you will be unable to attack him; should any harm come to him, it would also come to you. Your courses will be changed to match Malfoy's."

"But that would screw all of my concert ops! You can't.... you can't!" I protested. I may despise singing but if the industry dropped me because of this I would smash them. Snape rose an eyebrow and I realized that it was either Binding or Mute. So, I stepped forwards and put up my hands as if some cops were attempting to arrest me. "Do what you must. Bind me to Malfoy, just don't take my voice." Speaking of my voice, it dropped low. Snape glanced at Dumbledore for permission and he gestured for him to do as he pleased; it was out of Dumbledore's hands. Malfoy, however, was grinning. He'd just earned himself a bodyguard. I almost spat at him in disgust as he stood by me simply waiting for his shiny new prize.

Snape drew his wand and flicked his wrist in several different directions in some sort of fancy, advanced magical movement. He whispered words under his breath, ones I couldn't hear, supposedly on purpose so I couldn't find a way to reverse it myself. Chains snaked around Draco and I, seemingly weightless and immaterial, but still with a sort of false burden to bear.

"It is done. Go now to your classes; enjoy your bind while it lasts and please attempt to get along without needing supervision." Draco began to walk away from me, towards the exit and I, an extremely unfortunate victim, would have to walk the very same way due to our destination being the same. It was like a walk of freaking shame as I finally was able to turn away from Malloy and head in the opposite direction.

He grinned as I got further away and as I attempted to pass the 40ft mark chains surrounded my body and I was pulled back, flying through the air and crashing to the ground at Draco's feet. I got on my hands and knees while I was trying to get up and Draco just had to comment. "You look more pleasant when you're poised like a bitch."

How dare he compare me to a female dog?! I would kill him after this bind thing was up. It was only a day and I already fucking hated his guts!

I'd stand to my feet and completely ignore him in silence as I waited for him to walk ahead. He'd smirk that entitled little grin of his and began to walk forwards, knowing that I couldn't escape the one thing I wanted to; hiiiim.

So, what did we do next? Well, it took a while to get running but it was simple; Hagrid's new class. Now, I didn't know who Hagrid was but by the way Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were cracking rude jokes about him I knew I wanted to be his friend. Any enemy of my enemy is my friend.

While we were walking down a long, twisting path beyond Hagrid's hut towards the lake, Arus and Evelyn managed to catch up to me. "Hey, you've been away from the dorm all night! We thought you got in trouble. Did you walk into a room full of pixies?" As always, Evelyn was airheaded and confusing.

"Nah, she didn't." Arus held up his wand to my forehead. "Show me your curse." He commanded, and my chains shimmered in the sunlight, only seeable from certain angles, connecting me to Draco. He scoffed. "A binding curse? I thought they only used that on wizards in Azkaban." When both Evelyn and I gave him a quizzical glance he sighed. "Binding curse binds people to an object. Never heard of it being linked between two people but hey, tests can't be too bad. Not like you'd explode or anything, unless Snape got the movement wrong. Regardless, it's breakable by only the truly powerful and nobody under the curse can break it themselves. A good reason why Azkaban is generally unescapable." He'd shrug before kicking a stone to the side of the road. An Azkaban curse? And what did he mean by generally?

"Well, Sirius Black's escaped. He's on the loose." Evelyn pointed to the sky. "Did you know, Neia? The sky is burning with darkness. Dementors. Whatever you do, Neia, don't catch their attention, okay?" She lowered her voice, presumably so only I could hear. "If they kiss you, you'll end up like my mother." Her mother?

"What happened to your mother?" I glanced her over but she shut up completely, as if the exchange had never happened in the first place. Arus sighed.

"Not all of us have glorious home lives like yours, Neia. My parents were known as followers of He Who Must Not Be Named. Evelyn's mother was high in his circle. She's in Azkaban now, though. Got caught when she cast the Cruciatus Curse on Eve's father, right after the death of the dark lord. Was trying to keep Eve's birth a secret. Presumably to try and raise her as a devout follower of the dark lord."

"I got in between mother and father when they fought. When she cast the spell it was so terribly painful. The curse hurt. It hurt so badly." Evelyn stared blankly at the path ahead, possibly lost in a past filled with painful nights and even worse days. "Father doesn't really like me. Says that I remind him of the monster that he thought was an angel."

"I wouldn't know about legacies like yours, guys. I mean, my parents... kicked the bucket before I knew what was going on in the world, you know? No big loss."

A lie.

"I don't really remember them."

Another lie.

"I don't even know how they died, honestly."

An even bigger lie.

I didn't tell the truth but I was perfectly fine with that. I haven't told anyone the truth. Not even Daia and that was the woman that saved me from so much more than she could have possibly understood; it's because of her that I don't smash every mirror I come across. As if that would fix my current curse.

As Malfoy began to bear the edge of the zone where I'd be flung at him by magic I could feel it humming. I began to pick up my pace, forcing myself into a jog. This was when we came into the forest.

Buckbeak. Damn hippogriff.

So, let's skip to the more interesting part, the part that has nothing to do with that Potter boy. Malfoy was being a complete weed, sucking up all the life out of the party with his ego. He broke every little rule Hagrid had set for him and walked right up to it. It was much to my despair when the Hippogriff attacked Malfoy, enraged, as Hagrid attempted to restrain it.

"FUCKING BALLS!" I screamed, dropping to the ground as red began to stain my robes as well. Now it was me that was angry. It continued to struggle for Malfoy and the Hermione girl was attempting to get him out of there while I was simply having a ball.

I strutted straight up to the Hippogriff, looked it dead in the eyes. It stared back, poised to strike. I took a very deep breath.

"Go to FUCKING sleep!" I screamed, all of the power in my voice slamming against the Hippogriff and sending it flying through several tree trunks. It crashed to the ground in a passed-out heap as the others looked at me, some in fear, others in wonder. I had shut out the world so most of Draco's dramatically increased display didn't really get to me. But then, I felt it. I collapsed to my knees, holding my bloody arm and cursing.

I had passed my quota. Overused my voice. As blood dripped from both of my nostrils, my tear ducts, as I coughed up my guts I realized my mistake. I had sent a beast, five times my weight, flying with enough force to take down a couple of extremely thick trees. The reverberations through my body were definitely deserved. Not only that but I had commanded it to sleep as well. A direct command rather than a suggestion took twelve times more the energy.

I barely felt it when the seizures began because I was so in pain that more pain didn't matter. Foaming at the mouth, blah blah blah... all that fun stuff. The last thing I remember before completely blacking out is screams and someone trying to drag me through the forest.

Fucking Draco Malfoy. This was all his fault.


End file.
